Day by Day
by GamePlayer1750
Summary: [SMALL EDIT] Brandon moved to a town called Poralin. Everything there was like a city, kinda. Houses, lot's of town projects, barely any plant life till he noticed a huge forest on the other side of the town river and checks it out only to find out who made it. But going into the forest may change his life around.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start Of A New Beginning**

I'm just a normal guy moving from my parents and I just moved in to a town called Poralin. It's a nice place, some flower gardens here and there, a fountain with different color roses around it, the town hall perfectly decorated with Christmas lights for it was the start of December when I came, and a huge forest on the other side of the river, still some area across there for houses. I walked into the town hall to see Isabelle at the front desk, which I think that's her name for it was what it said on the card.

"Why hello there! You must be our newest resident! Brandon was it?" Isabelle asked (again assuming it was Isabelle). "Why yes." I responded, "You must be Isabelle?". "Yep! Nice to meet you! This is mayor Ron!" She said pointing to the mayor at the back working. Ron looked up, "Oh hello! Your Brandon? Nice to meet you!". Ron got up and walked up to me and shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, mayor Ron." I said. "Here is the keys to your house. You should find it across the river near the great forest." Ron said handing me my house keys. "Thanks! Well see you guys later, this thing is very heavy to carry around and tired from all the traveling here." I said as I waved bye and walked outside in search for my house.

I finally found my house and unpacked everything. Bed, check. T.V., check. New walling and carpeting, check. Dresser, check. Couch, check. Table, check. That's everything! Time to relax. I sat in my chair and turned on the T.V. Nothing good was on so I turned it off and looked outside. I seen the thick woods and thought if I should go walk around in there. I got up and put on my coat. I went outside and walked up to the entrance of it. It looked really deep, probably fifty feet deep! Started walking in and seen different types of flowers and bushes growing in the spotlights of the woods. Soon I found a bench where there was a huge spot of sunlight with flowers around it. So I decided to sit down and relax there instead.

The place was gorgeous! It was like sitting in a fantasy! I imagined what the place would be like during every season! Since it's almost winter I imagined whiteness everywhere sparkling in the spotlights up against the soft solid gray shadows of the trees on the rest of the areas. Soon I heard a snap of a twig go off behind me and I turned around in a flash.

It was a female wolf villager."GAH! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you!" said the wolf. "It's OK, just startled me a bit." I said. "I didn't expect anyone else to see this spot. I thought I was the only one." she said with a bit of a surprised look on her face. "Why? Doesn't anyone ever come down this way? I mean it is in the village." I asked. "Well... this bench was here before these trees. I've been in this town from the start of it all. I found this bench in the middle of no where, no one seemed to notice it and some never even knew it existed. I soon planted all these trees and flowers hoping for it to become a nice place and people would finally see this side of the town, but no one came. Everyone to involved with the city type business to even notice it." she said frowning. "Well I noticed it." I said hoping to cheer her up, and she did, she looked up at me and smiled, "I guess your right. Mind if I sit, too?" she asked. "Sure." I answered.

"Oh my! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Skye!" she said. "I'm Brandon. Nice to meet you Skye." I said smiling. "So, what do you think of the forest?" she asked. "It's beautiful! I keep imagining what it would be like during the night, during the winter, and any other season. I just can't stop wondering!" I said looking around. "Why thank you! Took me a while to get everything. And I made sure I did this at night so the mayor wouldn't notice, because if he did he would have just ruined it telling me I can't privately hold a large amount of land." she said. "Well you did a really good job. Nice touch with these flowers around the bench here, too." I said smelling one. "Thanks, I tried making it look nice for everyone... well I keep wishing." she said sadly. "Hey, cheer up now. I'm sure people will notice this place sooner or later! I mean I seen it, so I'm bound that someone else will see it, too!" I said smiling. She looked up at me and smiled. "I guess your right, if one other person seen it, the surely someone else will see it and more and more!" she said. "Yep, I'm sure this place will be full of people, and maybe the mayor will like it as well!" I said.

"Well it's getting late, gonna head home, k?" Skye said getting up. "I guess your right, might as well head out myself." I said getting up myself. We both walked out (more likely I fallowed her since I didn't remember where I got in) of the forest and she looked at me and said, "Hey, it was nice meeting you Brandon! Hope we could do this again, kinda lonely in there by myself.", "I'm sure I'll be in there everyday. I can't think of every single time going in there it ever being the same." I said smiling. She smiled back and waved goodbye as I did as well and walked back to my house. It was the start of a new (and first) friendship ever since I moved.

** (Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I would really like some feedback if you guys liked it or not and help me with anything wrong with the story to help me make it more interesting or better to read if there's misspells. Well I hope you enjoyed the first part!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What's with the 'love' here!?**

It's been about a week since I moved. I met everyone, some were nice and some weren't as expected. Some of the nicest villagers I met was Skye, Roald, Chief, Phoebe, and Lucky. The... um... (don't wanna say jerks... hm...) how bout others? Ya the... others... are Grizzly, Pango, and Elvis. I was pretty glad to be in this town. My house got bigger, I have nicer clothes now, than the plain red shirt with a star I had before. I went to the cafe only to see my pal Roald and Chief talking, so I ordered a coffee and sat down with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. "Hey, we were just talking about how Elvis moved and there's gonna be a new resident coming soon named... who was it again Roald?" Chief said. "Um... I think her name was Rosie." Roald said. "Ya, she is taking Elvis' spot. I heard she is like a beautiful flower or something! And she is very pretty. Every guy here wants to date her!" Chief said grinning. "Ya well, it'll be me! You know roses can't live without water! "Roald stated. "Well at least I don't have fish breath!" Chief said angrily. "Hey hey! Were all friends here OK? Besides, it's not like she is the only girl ever!" I said trying to keep them from fighting. "Well hey, he said I have fish breath!" Roald said steaming. "You eat fish though, kinda makes some sense, but that was hurtful Chief." I said. "You just said it was true! How can I be mean if you said it was true!" Chief yelled. "OK calm down I didn't say you were mean, and I meant that he eats fish so it's kinda true, but that doesn't mean he brushes his teeth everyday." I said hoping to calm him down, but instead he punched me in the face and knocked me off my chair. "SO YOU THINK I'M A JERK!? YOU THINK I'M A JERK! I KNOW IT!" He yelled stomping out of the cafe. I laid there stunned and confused with my nose bleeding, I guess that's his cranky mood for ya, but he would never get this mad, and over a girl? He must feel lonely or something. "You OK Brandon?" Roald asked helping me up and handing me a tissue. "Fine" I answered. "I think I'll let Chief have Rosie. If he knocks you out over it then he could do it to me, or worse... well I'm gonna go then." Roald said. "Might as well too so I can clean this nose." I said. And soon we both left saying bye.

As I walked home I notice Chief nearby so I tried to be as quiet as I can not to let him notice me, but instead of him mad he looked like he was crying. I slowly walked up to him keeping my distance so he couldn't hit me if he tried to. "You... you OK Chief?" I asked hoping he wouldn't get up and try to hit me again. He said nothing and sat there still crying, so I got a little closer and asked again. "Chief are you OK? Something wrong?" I asked again. Still nothing so I tried one last time, but this time I went up and sat next to him and luckily he didn't hit me. "Chief, are you OK? Is it because you punched me or something?" I asked. Finally he answered, "Kinda, but I'm more concerned about Rosie..." he said. "First off I forgive you for punching me, and second why?" I said. "Well... before I came here... me and Rosie were, dating..." He said. "So that's why you wanted to date her more than Roald. But what happened to you two?" I asked. "Well... we were both happy when we started, I could never live a day without her. But one day she moved, without telling me. She sent a letter saying she wishes to stay with me forever, but she couldn't stay for she thought being in love would make the others think we were awkward. But this time I'm sure I'll never let her leave! I don't care what the rest of them think, I love Rosie and that's final!" He said. "Well maybe I could help, I would like to see the two of you together and happy." I said. "Thanks, I'm gonna go. I want to prepare for Rosie's arrival." Chief said. "OK. It would be a good idea." I said. "This is the reason I like being your friend." He said smiling. We said our goodbyes and headed in different directions. For someone who has a cranky personality, he has a soft heart inside as well.

I soon stopped at the forest again and entered. With the new snow it was just like I imagined in the winter. It was so nice, fresh, beau- ... I heard talking nearby and looked around for who it was. It was Skye and Phoebe! "Hello girls." I said. "Oh! Hello Brandon! Phoebe here finally decided to see the forest here!" Skye said happily. "That's great! See, I told you others would come... or something along those lines." I said. "So Phoebe, what do you think?" Skye asked. "... It's fine I guess. But I wouldn't want to hang out all the time." she said. "Why not? It's nice here! Ever get this kind of fresh air?" I said. "Ya, you could always relax and read a book, hang with friends, or maybe even take a quick nap!" Skye added. "Hm... still not seeing it... but I'm seeing something I do see and it's you two." Phoebe said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, seems you two have something you maybe hiding... a very close friendship, maybe so close it may not even be friends!" she said glancing back and forth between our expressions. "What!? Me and Skye are just great friends! Don't see how that could get anywhere possible!" I said a bit angry about what she said. "Why would you ever think of that!? I may only start knowing him, but that kind of level? No." Skye said arms crossed darting her eyes at Phoebe. "Ya ya... I'm gonna go now, k? This place just got boring for me, but maybe fun for you two." she said grinning. "What!?" Me and Skye said very shocked. "Ta-ta for now you tw-", "Don't finish that sentence!" I yelled interrupting her. "Were just great friends, Don't see why you thinks that way." I said. "He he... I don't know, I just feel it." Phoebe said giggling, "Well I'm gonna leave now." she added. She left and me and Skye were a bit annoyed by that.

"Were just friends... she's probably gonna tell everyone that false rumor now..." Skye said. I had nothing to say about that, because it could be true and I wouldn't know how to stop it if Phoebe does tell everyone that. I felt a little worried and I couldn't believe what I had to tell my best friend. "Skye..." I said. "Ya Brandon?" she said looking at me confused. "I think maybe we should... try to stay away from each other a bit just in case about that false rumor gets around to everyone so it shows we are just friends. About three days should be fine enough." I said sighing. "Wha-what! … your probably right, I wouldn't wouldn't want this stupid rumor, if it does go around, to have us be called "Lovers" and make fun of us" Skye said. "Well, I guess this is bye for now." I said giving her a hug. She hugged back and said, "Bye for now".

We left the forest not even looking at each other or saying anything. Having to leave your best friend is hard, luckily this was only for a bit. And from that point on I did everything normally, but instead of talking with Skye or anything about her. I seen Lucky and Chief talking by the fountain, but before I could go over and join them I was stopped by Grizzly. "Yo, Brandon! I got this Pine Chair for ya for 1,793 bells! And you can't get away this time! We shall play a game of left or right and if you get the hand with the chair I'll give it to you for only 934 bells!" Grizzly said. This is why I hate him... "I don't have time right now Grizzly, please leave me alone right now..." I said. "Oh no! I told you! You can't get away! Now... left or right?" he asked. "Neither. Really, I don't want to do this... I ain't in the mood." I said a little mad. "Wow your a party crasher. Can't even play a nice game!" he said pouting and walking away. Man... sometimes I just want to go '_Shut up! I'm sick of these games! They aren't fair, nor are they even fun! And the items you give me are even useless to me right now!'_, but I can't say that, he might beat me up! I finally met up with Chief and Lucky. Seeing that Chief was eyeing me as if to make sure not to talk about we said in the morning. I smile and nodded lightly showing I wasn't going to say anything about it, and he smiled back. We all chatted for a bit about guy stuff and other stuff. Soon I had to go because it was getting late, and I said bye to them and left for my house and sat on my bed not able to sleep wondering how to accomplish this non-friends thing for a bit, but soon all the thinking put me to sleep.

**(Quick Note: OK this the second chapter is here, and one part being a little more violent then I am turning up the rating to K+. And one last thing if anyone maybe thinking I'll post a new chapter every day, it's not like that. It's a guy's life going on (sometimes) day by day. So I hope you guy's like it, if there is any misspells please tell me. Thank you and goodbye.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Horrible day, turning out OK**

It is the next day and it was colder than ever. I woke up and did my regular routine before leaving, put on my coat, and headed outside. It was snowing and the fresh cold air almost died my throat in seconds, but when I got used to it I was fine again. I went to the cafe to get coffee and noticed Phoebe and Pango giggling when they seen me. _'She did spread the false rumor! Just stay calm and get your coffee and get out.' _and when I got my coffee I was stopped by the two calling for me so I can't back out now. I went up to them hoping that I was dreaming she told it.

"What? I'm kinda busy and I don't have time." I said.

"Oh sorry then, I just wanted to check up on how you and your "girlfriend" is going." She said grinning.

"I told you once and I'm telling you again, me and Skye are just friends. Friends! Want me to spell it? F, R, I, E ,N ,D ,S. Got it now?" I told them hoping they would stop, but it just got worse.

"Ya, your friends, so she is your "girlfriend"! A girl and friend! That's what we meant. Did you think we meant about you and her dating? Ha! If you were thinking that then she must really be your "girlfriend!" Pango said.

Both the girls started giggling. Ugh, I knew they meant what Pango said at the last point the entire time.

"Well say whatever you want, me and her are just friends." I said. Phoebe "whispered" to Pango, "I bet they probably cuddle and kiss each other when ever there in that forest across the river!" and they both started giggling. I blushed in embarrassment and walked out as fast as I can and soon I met up with Chief.

"Yo! Brandon!" Chief said calling for me.

"Hey Chief!" I said walking to him.

"She's here!" Chief said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Rosie! I'm a bit nervous... would you mind, eh, talking to her and try to get her to come back to me? Please?" He pleaded.

"Sure, so where is she?"

"Right over there" he said pointing to a bench she was sitting on near the fountain.

"OK, I'll try to get her to know your here without, I guess, creeping her out" I said.

"Thank you so much bro!" He said happily.

I went up to Rosie and greeted her and started to chat with her.

"Hey there, you must be the new resident." I said.

"Oh! Hello there! I am, just moved here and I just got unpacked and stuff and now I got some free time. My name is Rosie by the way!" Rosie said smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Brandon."

We chatted for some time about stuff we both liked and hated (and we had a lot more than I expected in common) and stuff that Chief liked and hated (without letting her know it was Chief's traits, and as expected those traits were more in common with her then my traits.) And soon I finally tried to get her back with Chief.

"Hey Rosie?" I asked.

"Ya?".

"There's a certain someone who you may like to be with." I said trying to take it slow without stunning her and making her walk away in a nervous state.

"Oh! And what is it about him?" she said smiling.

"Well, um... you and him have a lot in common, and you may know him already." I said trying not to make it weird.

"Oh, I think I know exactly who it may be." She said giving me a weird smile.

"You do? Huh, well he wou-" but I was stopped, by her kissing me! I was dead, SO dead! I knew that Chief was nearby watching and I just knew Rosie so I don't know why this is happening! I tried backing up, but she just kept coming in!

"Tee hee, you know you didn't have to be nervous to tell me." She said.

"Um that wasn't what I mea-"

"Shh, I know your still nervous and confuse, I'll make it clear. I do want to be with you." She said putting a finger against my lips.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and got up. "See you later, Brandyboo." she said walking away.

_'Brandyboo!? Oh man I am really dead this time!' _I thought.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" a familiar voice shouted.

_'Chief! Oh no, oh no! I gotta make sure I tell him before he tries to hit me!'_ "W-w-wait! I got a HUGE explanation about all that! I swear I didn't do it! She did! And I tried, but she got the wrong idea I swear!" I said backing up in the same pace as Chief stomping towards me trying to keep my distance so I could tell him.

"I SEEN YOU TWO KISSING! YOU STUPID LITTLE HUMAN! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" he shouted very angrily.

"Chief! Please! I tried my best! She had what I was saying all wrong! Please! Listen!" I said scared of what he was about to do.

My pace got to slow and he finally got me and punched me strait in the face and then the gut. I Spit out some blood and my nose was bleeding and fully broken from his last punch to my face.

"YOU STUPID HUMAN! I KNEW HUMANS WERE THE WORST WHEN I FIRST LAID MY EYES ON YOU FREAKS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE MAYOR IS A HUMAN! YOU HUMANS ARE ALL IGNORANT AND GREEDY LITTLE LIARS!" he shouted in a very monstrous version of his original voice. He kept kicking and punching me till I soon was knocked out. I didn't know what happen afterwords till I seen I was at someones house.

'_Wa-what? Who's house is this? Am I at Skye's house?' _I thoughtI seen people standing around, Chief, Rosie, Phoebe, Roald, and Lucky.

"Guy's! He's waking up!" Skye said.

"Wha-what happened...? oh, my head..." I asked aching in pain.

"I'm so sorry Brandon! I-I couldn't control myself, something just, took over me! Please forgive me!" Chief said tearing up.

"It's... fine...but what happened after I was knocked... out..." I asked again.

"I kept punching and hitting you till I heard Rosie telling me to stop at what I was doing, and soon seen Roald, and Grizzly watching nearby. I turned back to my original self shocked at what I did. Everyone here helped me take you to the nearest place to rest and Skye's was the closest." Chief said.

"Thank you all... I thought I was a goner there." I said.

"And I'm sorry for messing with you Brandon, I only did that to make you think I told everyone about that... thing." said Phoebe in the back of the group.

"Said what?" a lot of people questioned.

"Um... kinda secret at the moment." She said.

"Well what about you Rosie?" I asked looking at her seeing her and Chief with locked arms together.

"Well when I seen Chief doing what he did to you, I realized what you meant when you tried to stop me, and I soon told Chief to stop and told him what happened between you and me." Rosie said looking at Chief once in a while, "He soon asked me himself to get back together and why you were the one asking, now we're together again, thank you." Soon someone came in.

"I got the medicine, is he up?", it was the mayor, with Isabelle right behind worried.

"Yes, he is up." Skye said. He handed Skye the medicine and Skye got out some sort of green liquid. "Here, drink up." she said handing me the medicine. I drank it and it tasted nasty! But I felt better than before and was able to finally sit up. Everyone was a great help, and each of them gave me something that helped me with what I had, like Lucky gave me a orange, which helped me with my hunger which I weirdly had, making me wonder how long I was out. Isabelle gave me some more bandages to cover spots still open to the air and thickened some parts so the bleeding would not leak through, and everyone else gave me their things.

I was better, I had to stay with Skye for a couple of days though since my legs and one of my arms were broken.

"Hey, I'm gonna get more medicine. We are all out." Skye said putting on what looked like a light purple coat with them white fuzz rings around the bottom of the coat and sleeves and around the neck.

"OK. Thanks for being such a great friend Skye." I told her smiling.

"Well friends stick with friends! And since were best friends I want to help!" She said smiling back. She left and I turned on the T.V. nearby and the news was on.

"_**Welcome to News Report 7 with the president of Nintendo! … Thank you! Hello everyone! I'm here to show you the newest game to the NS (Nintendo Sphere) console! Jumpy and Bumpy 360! Play as the classic Jumpy and Bumpy from Jumpy and Bumpy New Heroes! But instead they are now in a new 3D adventure! Play as the entire cast of Hero's from Jumpy and Bumpy, but in a 3D world! With new powers like Bouncy Jump where you can jump higher then your regular jump, or Swirl Bump where you spin in a 360 attacking with your bounce powers. At the moment this new game is still under development, but it's almost done! So tune in to where we go into the new Pop, Lock, and Break game! Pop, Lock, and Break: Smash Extreme!**_… It soon went to a commercial and I turned off the T.V. and looked outside.

Seeing everyone out there having fun was pretty sad to me, since I couldn't move very well. But I guess being with my best friend ain't half bad either. Soon the door opened with Skye holding a bag and the medicine.

"Here you go, got you some coffee since I know how you like coffee!" Skye said handing me a small bag inside the bag.

"Thanks Skye, you didn't have to do that you know." I said. "Hey, remember what I said before I left." she said handing me some medicine. "Ugh, I'm still wearing my Pajamas, luckily no one knew they were Pajamas." Skye said. She went into a back room and closed the door and soon came back out in a matter of seconds. She had a sparkling red shirt on with snowflakes, on the sleeves and a Christmas tree on the front."If it's almost Christmas then might as well get into the spirit!" Skye said laughing. I laughed as well.

We chatted, watched T.V. and played some games. "Hey I got this new movie called Crime City 2. Knowing you seen the first, as well as I, I thought maybe we could see the second one!" Skye said holding up the move case.

"Sure, I always wondered what happened to team T.H.I.E.F." I said. I sat up as Skye popped in the movie and sat down next to me. We both watched the movie, it was full of Cops driving cars off jumps and bridges, cops jumping over fences with enemies trying to dodge the Cops bullets, with team T.H.I.E.F. and the newest member Rod. Soon figuring out that one of the members of the Cops side of the team worked for T.H.I.E.F. and that they finally got team T.H.I.E.F. And put them all in jail once and for all and soon it was over. "Pretty great movie!" I said looking over only to see Skye... sleeping on my shoulder! She must have fallen asleep and fell on me without me noticing! Was so caught into the movie not even feeling her fall on me. I didn't want to disturb her since she looked like she was comfortable. Soon I fell asleep as well letting Skye sleep since she must have been in a deep sleep. And that's what happened after I was knocked out, so goodnight and don't let the scorpions bite.

**(Chapter 3 finally done! I think this story is going to be the longest story I've done! Maybe depending on what other stories I may make. Hope you enjoy and remember, tell me if there are any mistakes. Yours truly GamePlayer1750.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Feeling Better Enough To... Dance**

It was morning and waking up I remembered about last night so I looked over to see if Skye was still there, but didn't see her, _'She must have gotten up before me... figures since she fell asleep first.'_ I thought. But soon I heard the back door open and she came out and was already ready for the day.

"Oh, hey! Good morning sleepyhead! Do you feel better?" she asked.

"I think I might be able to get up." I said trying and soon I was standing!

"Alright! Your really feeling better!" she said cheering. I started to jog in place and everything!

"Wow! Thanks for taking care of me Skye!" I said giving her a hug.

"No problem! Friends..." she said hugging back.

"...stick with friends!" I said finishing the sentence. I soon told her bye and left heading back to my house to get her a gift for helping me, hoping to surprise her. Luckily I also had some wrapping paper nearby and used that on the gift. The gift was a golden rose that I bred. "I hope she likes flowers, especially ones that are rare like this." I said to myself... out loud. I left it on my table so I could remember to give it to her tomorrow.I left my house only to see Chief and Rosie standing outside my house congratulating me on getting better.

"Dude, I'm so glad your better, I thought I did so much damage you would never be able to get up man. And I'm still sorry for what happened." Chief said.

"It's OK Chief, and I was thinking the same thing." I said. "We're just glad your OK Brandon!" Rosie said cheerfully.

"Well I need to get some lost time made up." I said. "OK, see you Brandon." Chief said.

"See ya! Take care!" Rosie said, and they both left holding hands. _'_

_I think they are doing well in their relationship! I haven't seen any fighting from them yet!' _I thought. I was soon at the post office, I walked in and paid off the rest of my loan. "Yes! My loan has been paid!" I said happily. I went to Tom Nook and got my house a basement finally! As usually though he had another loan afterwords. What!? 428,000 bells!? That is four times more than my last loan! Greedy Nook... oh well. I soon left and after I did all the chores it was night and it was Saturday! D.J. K.K. Playing his guitar! I ran to the club hoping I wasn't missing anything.

I seen everyone sitting preparing for K.K. to preform. I wasn't late. I seen Roald, Lucky, Phoebe, Pango, Chief and Rosie, and Skye! I sat down in the only chair that was left and it was between Chief and Skye. K.K. came out with his guitar and sat down on his stool. "Thanks to all the cool dogs who came to see this performance!" K.K. said, "I will be playing K.K. Love Song tonight so you cool cats have a partner better partner up for this slow song." K.K. added.

Just what I needed! I couldn't stay there, with no one to dance (and also a bad dancer to slow songs) with I couldn't do anything. Just as I was about to leave Skye came up to me and asked me, "Hey Brandon, would you like to dance? I mean, as friends you know." she said.

"Um... sure... but I'm not all that good with dancing to songs like this." I said hoping to get out without making her sad.

"Come on! It's easy, just fallow my steps carefully." she said starting to dance. I started to get the hang of it and soon I was dancing! I learned how to dance, I didn't expect it as dancing, but it was actually a little harder than it looked because I always fell off beat once in a while. It felt kinda strange dancing with my best friend."You OK Brandon? You look a little red?" she asked. I was hugely red in the face because I felt really weird dancing with my best friend, to a love song, and that best friend a female. She looked beautiful though. A Dark blue dress with white spots as if they were stars and a necklace with a what looked like a heart shaped gem on it.

"Y-ya! Fine. Just a little nervous with the... uh... dancing! I don't wanna step on your foot." I said hoping not to look like an idiot.

"Well the song is almost over so don't worry, hey you wouldn't mind trying a new dance move with ya?" she asked.

"Um... sure... just hope it won't hurt."

"No no no. Trust me, I practiced this, I just do one certain thing and the rest comes in like wind!" And soon she twirled herself to me as I stood there holding her ready, blushing hard, waiting to see what she was going to do, "OK, I just whip myself around and the rest should fallow through easily, hopefully. She whipped herself outward and soon we were standing with each of us outward as far as our arms could reach, but this happened for a second as the force whipped her back in luckily I had my hand high so she wouldn't bump into me by having her arm twist back to me, but even that couldn't stop her so I caught her with my other arm and the force brought me and her down with me bending over her as she was leaning back grasping my shoulder and hand hoping not to fall and soon I figured out the move! I couldn't believe it! I was burning up, so red I was almost sweating! I was staring into her eyes only because it would look weird with me looking around the room at others expressions. The song had ended with us just finishing that move with the spotlight on us! I was about to faint from all of this! Soon I quickly brought her back up so I could get some fresh air, I was literally about to faint! "That's what I was hoping would work!" Skye said happily. "Thank you so much Brandon! But hey, you look like your burning up." She said.

"I just need some fresh air that's all." I said breathing heavily.

"Well OK, you are coming back in right?"

"Ya, … hoo... I'll come back in when I'm done." I said. I soon walked outside and felt the cold air, it was cold enough to cool me down within seconds. I sat on one of the steps up high looking down at the door, wondering. _'I never been so red in the face, what happened. I was just dancing with my friend... well I'll just forget about it, better head inside. Hope the music has sped up.' _I thought. I walked back inside and the songs were regular again, not slow paced or anything like that. I danced with all my friends and chatted with them. The mayor and Isabelle were even at Club LOL tonight! It was the funnest night I had since I moved. I don't think I would ever want to leave this town. I was very happy with all my friends. Soon Club LOL had to close and we all left saying our goodbyes, but for me I didn't exactly head home, I kinda started walking towards the path for home but slowed so I was back. When everyone was already far past me I turned around back to mainstreet and went to the bench that was there. I still wondered what even happened that night.

_'Ugh... why can't I forget that moment... all I did was dance, DANCE! So why was I burning up... ugh just gotta forget about it... I'll just breathe the fresh ocean breeze and hope to forget about it...' _I thought taking a deep breathe. I looked into the ocean, it was nice. The waves slowly flowing up against the wall, the night half shining on it. Just peaceful... I can't even remember what I was thinking about... no really, what was it? Oh well, I wanted to forget about it and I did. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and just relaxed on the bench... I almost fell asleep, but I caught myself. Seems like I should head home if I'm falling asleep. I got up and turned around only to see... hm... I can't see them, this fogs getting in my way!

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked slowly walking towards him... or her... how bout it's an it for now!

"Brandon? Is that you?" said a familiar voice.

"Ya, who are you though? I can't see anything." I asked. I couldn't recognize the voice easily for it was echoing in the silence of the night... besides the waves of the ocean of course.

"It's me Skye. What are you doing back here?" she asked.

_'Skye!? I thought she was already in her house!' _I thought. "Skye? What are you doing here?" I said walking up to her.

"I was wondering why you weren't with us when we left. I was about to ask you something when I turned around only to find I didn't see you." she said.

"Well what was it?"

"I was going to ask if you were alright. Are you?"

"Fine, just a little tired that's all." I replied.

"Well at least your OK." she said smiling.

"Well I should head home then, again."

"He he, OK." she said giggling. We started walking back and I told her something I swear made me lighted headed in seconds, and I really didn't know why I said it either. It just... came out.

"You looked beautiful today Skye." I said immediately frozen with shocked eyes yet still walking. _'WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY!? WH-WHAT DID I JUST SAY!? WHY DID I EVEN SAY THAT!?' _I thought with so many things rushing through my head.

"R-really? Why thank you." Skye said blushing, "It was nice dancing with you today. I hope we can do that again." she said.

_'… OK... just agree... it ain't that hard right... right!?' _I thought with a huge knot in my throat. I gulped and finally answered. "Same h-here, that was n-nice." I said nervously starting to get red again.

"Hey your getting red again. Are you OK?" she said.

"Uh! F-fine! Really I am!" I said, my hands shaking. We soon had to part and I went back to my house and sat on the couch and just thought about what I said the entire time till I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Saving The Forest With A Very Happy Friend**

I woke that morning... more like afternoon, that night was long. I walked outside and notice Skye, mayor Ron, and Isabelle talking with a huge crane nearby. I ran over to see what the big deal was.

"Please! I'll pay for it to stay up!" Skye said.

"I'm sorry Skye! We need it for the houses." Ron said.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Brandon! Please tell them it's a horrible idea tearing the woods down!" Skye pleaded.

"You are tearing these woods down! Skye took her dedication, heart, and money into this, and your just flushing all that down the drain like it's a dead fish!"

I said. "Please do understand you guys, people are wanting to move in, but there's no room." Isabelle said.

"I heard Skye saying about paying it off, well why can't we? We could pay to keep this up!" I said.

"... I guess you can." Ron said.

"Yes!" Skye said cheerfully.

"Alright, so how much?" I asked.

"Let's see... you guys do have a lot of land... about 125,000 bells per... month." Ron said.

"Alright! We can do that!" I said happily.

"Pleasure doing business with you! But fail to pay, it will be teared down immediately without getting any refunds on your payment." Ron said.

"Deal!" Skye said immediately.

"Alright then... take care." Ron said. And him and Isabelle walked away.

"Alright! The forest is staying up! Thank you so much Brandon!" Skye said giving me a huge hug and... a kiss on the cheek!? I froze, hard red in the face and fell over with a hard thud on the ground. "Oops. To much thankfulness huh." Skye said helping me up.

"Y-ya... just a tad to much." I said a little red still.

"Ya, sorry. Hey look it's Rosie and Chief!" Skye said.

"Heyo you two "lovers"! Ha ha ha just kidding." Chief said laughing.

"Chief! Stop messing around." Skye said with a annoyed look on her face.

"He he, sorry couldn't help myself. So what was going on down here, we seen this huge crane thing and came down to see what's the problem." Chief said.

"Ron was going to destroy these woods here, but we stopped him by paying for it." I said.

"They're just some stupid woods." Chief said, remembering that he doesn't exactly know these woods.

"Hey! I made these woods! If you think it's stupid then better get your eyes checked and take a look around!" Skye said a little ticked.

"Yeesh, sorry I didn't know." Chief said backing up a bit.

"Maybe we should go check it out. You know it might be a bit romantic." Rosie said smiling up at Chief.

"Alright dear." Chief said as they both walked in. And some time passed and they finally came back out.

"These woods are pretty great. I like the scenery." Chief said smiling.

"So romantic in there, I could be in there with you sweety all day!" Rosie said happily.

"Glad you two like it! In I guess your relationship type way..." Skye said.

"Hey where's Brandon?" Chief said.

Oh, they must not realize I'm close by getting some apples. "Right here, just getting some apples." I said handing everyone an apple. We all sat down at the rim of the forest and ate our apples and chatted a bit.

"We should get going, got a big day ahead of us." Chief said.

"OK then Cheify." Rosie said. They both got up said their byes and left.

"Wow, can't believe how their relationship is so huge! I expected a little less then this at first." Skye said.

"Hm... I could understand how your going with that, I thought the same as well." I said, "Hey! I forgot to give this to you!" I said getting the present out of my pocket.

"What's this for?" Skye asked.

"It's for taking care of me when I was injured."

"Oh, why thank you!" she said opening the present, "A golden rose! These things are rare! How did you get one?"

"I bred it myself. Took some time, was going to use it as a decoration, but I thought you might like it." I said smiling.

"Thank you, I love it. I think I know just where to put it." Skye said getting up. I got up and fallowed her. We stopped at the bench and she took out one of the flowers in front of the bench and replaced it with the gold rose. She then put the other flower in another spot in the forest nearby.

"Looks nice!" I said.

"Thank you, I want to make it noticeable when someone sits here." Skye said. We sat on the bench and admired the scene like usual.

"Hey wanna play hide and seek?" I asked.

"OK, but you hide. I ain't that great at hiding." she said.

"OK, I'll try not hide in a challenging spot."

"Hey, I can take a bit of a challenge."

"OK then, prepare for a bit of a 'challenge'." I said getting up. I'm going trick her by hiding nearby and scare her. She started counting as I hid behind a nearby tree.

"17... 18... 19... 20! Ready or not here I come!" She shouted. She started walking towards my direction. I got into jumping position waiting for her to come like as if I was about to catch prey, but on two feet and not all four. Soon she got close.

"BOO!" I shouted jumping out from behind my tree.

"AH!" she shouted. I jumped a little to far and knocked over Skye. "Ha ha ha! Nice trick Brandon." Skye said laughing. We were both sitting on the ground laughing, but was stopped as we gazed at each other... the next thing I did completely made me a complete fool and ruined myself... I... I... I kissed her... oh man.

'_Our friendship is over! I kissed her! She has to hate me now... I'm a fool, but yet it was enjoyable... NO No no! I kissed my best friend... MY BEST FRIEND YOU IDIOT!' _I thought. We soon were staring for a bit, but I finally got a hold of myself and snapped out of the trance. "I-I'm so sorry Skye! I can't believe what I did... you probably hate me now! I'm so sorry!" I said getting up running away.

"Brandon! Wa-" Skye was saying, but her voice trailing away till I couldn't hear her no more.

I ran into my house, locked the door, and closed the curtains and laid on my bed. "What did I just do... I kissed my best friend and now she hates me... oh... why am I such an idiot..." I said sighing. Soon I heard a knocking on my door.

"Hello? Brandon? It's Skye, I want to talk to you." she said behind the door. I tried to keep quite so she couldn't hear me, but I forgot I was making popcorn to snack on so the microwave went off and gave myself away that I was home.

"What...?" I said from behind the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Can't we u-um talk from b-behind the door?" I said nervously so I didn't have to deal with the hatred face to face.

"Please?" she said actually soothingly instead of angrily. I unlocked the door and slightly opened it.

"What...?" I asked.

"Can I please come in. I want to talk to you in private." she said. I opened the door and gestured her in with my head low.

I closed the door and went over to her where she was siting at my table and sat across from her.

"What is it...?" I asked trying not to make eye contact.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened." she said.

_'Oh no.. here we go then, she tricked me into getting her inside... I'm dead... goodbye life!' _I thought. "I-I said I was sorry, I really am, p-please don't hurt me. Just tell me you hate me, and leave..." I said still trying not to make eye contact.

"Hurt you? I was going to tell you if you liked me like that." she said.

"... I can't tell... I just feel very weird when I'm with you ever since you took care of me..." I said.

"Weird feeling? Like a good or bad feeling?"

"G-good... but it makes me feel... very strange... I don't know what it is..."

"That's probably love, it's because you love me isn't it?" she said. I fell backwards off my chair from hearing that.

"Ow! Wh-what!? Your my best friend Skye! I like you as a friend, but love you? ..." I said getting up and fixing my chair.

"Are you sure you think of me as your friend? Or maybe something more?" she asked. I just sat there silent and put my head in my arms and sighed. I heard a chair slide.

_'Great I made her feel weird and now she is leaving' _I thought, but instead I felt a hand on mine. I looked up and she was kneeling down next to me . I just sat there, stared into her... l-lovely... _'GAH! … I think she may be right... I... oh man this is hard... I think I do... love her' _I thought. Soon I realized that she was smiling, as if she could read my mind!

"You wanna know how I feel about this?" she asked.

'_Oh... why!? She's probably gonna... huh!? She is kissing me! She is kissing me!?' _I thought shocked from the suddenness. "S-Skye... I d-don't know what to say..." I said still in shock.

"It's OK. Take your time." she said. I soon snapped into myself again.

"So... you love me Skye?" I asked.

"Only if you do as well." she said.

"I don't know. I do love you Skye, but I don't know exactly. Can we keep this a secret for now? I kinda feel weird about this at the moment.

"Sure." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "It's getting late, I'm going to head home, I hope this "friendship" you keep thinking of goes a step higher here soon." she said.

"Alright... bye... Skyely." I said starting to feel like an idiot again.

"He he, It's a start. Bye, Brandy." she said giggling. Soon she left with me completely thinking of all of this.

_'Ugh... Skyely? Even her nickname for me was way better than mine for her... I don't even know about this. I feel happy with her, a lot... but me and her are... or were... ugh! Well seeing her go from best friend to girlfriend... I kinda feel bad, I like friend Skye... but I also like girlfriend Skye... oh I'm so confused...'_ I thought. It was rough for me to sleep. It was 2:45 am, still thinking about me and Skye being together. Soon I got sleepy and closed my eyes for the night.

**(Quick Note: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! There's still a lot left in here, because Brandon here hasn't decided if he should go with being with Skye or not and there maybe more to the story than just him and Skye. Also any misspells found would be nice to be notified. Hope you enjoyed and I will get on with the next chapter ASAP. ~GamePlayer1750)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted for a while. Christmas and New years was busy for me so I decided to finally post the next chapter, but there is a bonus! For such the long wait you guys get not just this chapter, but also chapter 7 as well! So for waiting patiently I present thee, Chapters 6 and 7!)**

**Chapter 6: What Now...?**

I woke that morning confused still. What to do, still thinking of going through with it or not. _'Coffee... I just need some coffee and wake myself up... and maybe I'll finally think this through.' _I thought and I got my coat on and left. As I left I looked over at the forest and sighed. _'I really don't know about this, if I say no it may break Skye's heart... but I also want to be with her... ugh.' _and I soon left for the cafe. I got my coffee and seen Lucky sitting nearby, _'Maybe if I talk to Lucky he could help out with if I should stay with Skye or not. Well I got make sure I don't give away about me and Skye though... I got it!' _I thought going to Lucky.

"Oh hey there Brandon!" Lucky said waving.

"Hey Lucky." I said going over and grabbing a chair.

"So what's up man?"

"Um... can I ask you something, it's for a friend of mine."

"Sure. What is it?"

"OK, my friend has a girl that likes him and he doesn't know if he wants to like her as well or not, and he has been friends with this girl for a while now. What should he do?"

"Um... I think he should go with it, because if he rejects and changes his mind a few days later the girl might not except for already denying her."

"Thanks Lucky I'll let him know later. Well I better get going, I got a lot of stuff to get done."

"OK, see you later, bud!" Lucky said giving me a fist bump and I left drinking the rest of my coffee. I had ran to the forest to see if Skye was there and she was, but she was crying.

"Skye, are you OK? What's wrong?" I asked

"Look..." she said pointing over to where the bench was, "everything's ruined. Trash everywhere, your golden rose is gone, and some of the trees were chopped." she said hugging me, crying. I looked around it she was right, boots and cans lying around rotting the bushes and flowers, and the trees were cut down to the stump and left to rot.

"It's OK, it's not like it's completely destroyed, were able to fix this." I said holding her close.

"But are you sure they won't come back and do it again?" she said as I got silent realizing this may be true.

"I'll try and find a way of keeping this person out."

"Thank you so much Brandon!" she said cheering up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, and um Skye I also want to let you know... I do want to take this friendship a little higher." and I as said this she stared at me and soon gave a huge smile.

"Oh Brandon, I knew you'd take it a step higher!" she said giving me a kiss.

"I love you Skye, and I'll do anything to try and make you happy." I said holding her close.

"Well what are we going to do about this?"

"Hm... we need some kind of barricade to protect it at night and open during the day."

"Where are we going to find something like that?"

"I don't know, but I will try." soon we heard someone walking and immediately me and Skye stopped hugging. It was mayor Ron.

"So what are you two doing in here, alone." Ron said.

"Um, we were just trying to figure who chopped these trees and threw the garbage down." Skye said immediately.

"Oh, well that's a shame. How about I set up a fence around the perimeter of the forest." Ron said, "but it will cost extra to what your already paying for this place."

"Alright, we can pay it off." I said.

"Good, by tomorrow we will have it up." the mayor said as he started to leave. "Good day to you two."

"Thank you Brandon. If you never came here I don't know what would have happened."

"Well I'm just trying to make my best frie-, I mean girlfriend, happy... ya I need to practice that."

"He he, really not use to this are you?"

"No, not really. So what do you want to do?"

"How about we go walk along the beach."

"OK, if that's what you like then we shall do it." and we went down to the beach and walked. We talked about how we can find out who was the one that ruined the forest and how we will fix it. We sat at the end of the dock and thought about going on a trip to the island and we decided to. "I'll pay for both of us." I said handing Kapp'n 2,000 bells.

"Alone? Or with others?" he said.

"Alone." I said and we were soon off. Kapp'n sang his song like usual and asked us a question that made me and Skye jump a bit.

"Hey you guys like dating, or something? It's OK you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else." Kapp'n said.

"Um... N-no, we are just friends." I said.

"Well OK, we are almost there." Kapp'n said. When we got off the boat and inside we were greeted by Kapp'ns family as usual, and soon we headed outside to find the warm island breeze.

"Luckily I always bring my swimsuit with me in case I come here!" she said, "I'm gonna go inside and change, you should as well." and we both went inside and I went into the boys locker room and changed. We swam and played games like marco polo, tag, and did a splash fight once in a while. It got cold so we got out and dried. There was a campfire station and I made a fire to warm us up. It was a really fun day, kinda felt like a date.

"Ha ha ha! This was a fun day Brandon." Skye said.

"That was fun, maybe we can come here again sometime, if you don't mind." I said.

"I wouldn't mind. You know, do you think this may be our first date?"

"I don't know... actually it wouldn't be a first date without doing this." I said giving Skye a kiss. It was time for us to leave so we got our clothes on and coats and got on Kapp'ns boat back to town. When we got back we each said our byes left for our houses. _'I think going out with Skye was a good Idea... well I should get some rest.' _I thought and I soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bad Christmas Gift From The Mayor**

I woke up that morning really early (6:17 am) and couldn't fall back to sleep. It is Christmas and I needed to get Skye a gift! I grabbed a quick granola bar to snack on, put on my coat, and left my house for the day. I heard a strange sound going on from a distance and looked around to see where it was and I seen the same crane at the same forest again. _'Not again! I must have been tricked with that fence deal!' _I thought as I ran towards the crane. "STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Who's there? Brandon! Oh, um... it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Ron said.

"You tricked me! Turn off the crane now! We a deal!"

"OK you got me... but you can't stop me! I mumbled under my voice that I could also tear down this forest while making the deal! So am I doing my deal!"

"But why do you want to destroy this forest so badly!"

"Why do you want to keep it so badly?"

"Because my girlfriend made that forest!" as soon as I said this I covered my mouth thinking I may have just told the whole world about me and Skye.

"So... Skye is your girlfriend eh? Ha ha ha, you two together? No such thing is even aloud in my town! Humans with animals are not allowed to love together in this town! Pure blood and pure blood only are you allowed to be with!"

"WHAT!? You didn't tell me that when I got here!" I said very angrily.

"Well I expected more from you, thinking you wouldn't go out with any of these animals! They are friendly, but no such thing as love may go between with them besides animals themselves! And for punishment with breaking the rule, the forest will go down!"

"You touch that forest one bit, I OUGHTA KILL YOU!" I screamed, and this made everyone wake up nearby.

"Now would you look at that, your starting to embarrass yourself in front of everybody."

"Move! Move! I'm sorry, but you gotta MOVE!" said a voice inside the crowd. It was Skye! Maybe she can help me.

"Brandon! What's going on here... HEY! What are you doing with that!" Skye said noticing the huge crane.

"Ron tricked our fence deal by mumbling about destroying this forest under his deal so he could get rid of it!" I said.

"Hey! I took a hard long time to make that! And it's almost Christmas! We will pay you any amount to keep it up!" Skye said.

"But one, I need room for foundation, and second you and your boyfriend here aren't allowed to be with each other. So punishment is to destroy this forest! Now you gotta give it up." Ron said. Everyone gave a little gasp and talked over stuff to each other and me and Skye just looked at each other worried. I thought of an idea and ran over to the head of the crane and climbed up it to the top bit (not up the arm of it).

"Hey! You can't destroy this forest without harming a resident and harming one can ruin your mayoralty!" I said hoping to end this madness.

"Get off there or I'll force you off." Ron said starting to move the crane a little.

"You can't scare me off this easily!"

"Alright then you asked for it." and he pulled the crane up higher. I slipped and grabbed a handle of the crane and hung there like a monkey, not upside-down though. I was probable forty feet high or higher!

"BRANDON! PUT HIM DOWN RON!" Skye yelled from below.

"You gonna listen now Brandon? I'll let you down when you let me destroy the forest."

"N-ngh! N-never!" I said struggling to hold on.

"Soon your going to fall, your struggling right now so you better hurry.

"I t-told you! Hng... N-NEVER!

"BRANDON JUST LET HIM!" Skye yelled.

"B-BUT I THOUGHT YOU W-WANTED, H-hng, TO KEEP THIS FOREST?" I asked. (Now remember I'm up high so it's not yelling angrily, just regular chat. Just louder.)

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT LOSING THE FOREST! I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" she yelled as I looked back at the forest.

"OK Ron... deal, put m-me down before I fall!" I said, one of my hands starting to slip.

"Not unless you also don't go out with Skye. Your not allowed to date animals so your going to have to break up with her." Ron said. I looked at Skye worried. I don't want to lose Skye so I did the only thing I could do to not lose her, deny the whole deal.

"N-no, I'd r-rather be with her, t-then lose her and her forest..." I said losing my grip on one of my hands. "Agh!"

"Alright then, your fate."

"Well if you won't let me down, then I guess I'll have to drop on my own." and I let go.

"BRANDON!" Skye yelled. I hit the ground with a huge THUD, but I landed in a bush so it broke half my fall. I was so dizzy and in pain everything looked fuzzy when I opened my eyes.

"Bra... ar. you O. K!?" said a blue fuzzy form, hard to make out some of the words... is that?

"S-Skye? Is t-that you?" I said and my vision coming back.

"Yes, are you OK, Brandon?"

"Y-ya..." and I looked over at the forest being destroyed, "I'm s-sorry I couldn't keep the forest up Skye."

"It's OK, at least I'm with you, your more important than that forest." she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Skye..." I said. Ron stopped the machine, a quarter the way done, and hopped out walking towards me and Skye.

"I told you, you two can't date! Animals date animals as for Humans date with humans! No exceptions!" Ron said angrily.

"Then me and Skye will just have to move then." I said getting up.

"Move then! I don't care, this place will still have others."

"Wait! I got something that could stop that rule!" Rosie said bringing Chief and herself out of the crowed, "That is unfair right there to ruin there love! Besides, you wouldn't wanna get black mailed by this photo here." Rosie said going over to Ron, showing him a picture of some kind to him off her phone. 

"H-how did you... where did you... H-how!?" Ron said.

"I'll show this to everybody if you don't remove that rule!"

Ron mumbled.

"Won't talk? Well then. LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR THIS RULE TO BE MADE IF THIS IS GOING ON WITH THE MAYOR HIMSELF WHO MADE THIS RULE!" Rosie said holding up her phone. It was Ron and Isabelle kissing! Rosie may be a jumpy joyous little cat, but she can get a little devious when it comes to stuff that defies what is right and wrong.

"OK! Put that phone down before everyone can see it!" Ron said.

"Good mayor, unless you fallow your own rules, this may happen to you again, and for YOUR punishment, stop destroying the forest, or I'll show this to everyone else! "

"OK OK! Please put the phone away!" Ron said sweating. Rosie put her phone away and grinned.

"Thank you Rosie." Skye said.

"My pleasure, let's go dearie." Rosie said grabbing Chief's hand.

"OK, Dear." Chief said and they left the scene.

"We should get going as well. Too bad I didn't get time to get you a gift for Christmas Skye." I said sadly.

"It's OK, my Christmas gift is having you." Skye said cheering me up and I gave her a kiss. We left to our houses for the night. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good... um... ya I don't know how to end that Animal Crossing style... well, goodbye.

**(Quick Note: Again, this isn't the end. Just letting you all know at the end usually I would put THE END just like that. So to make it clear, without having to make these every so often, only when it says THE END will it be the end. You good? Good. Now goodnight because I stayed up late to make this for you guys... *YAWN* so I hope you all like it, don't care if you don't, just Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year... and I'm going to bed now. ~ GamePlayer1750)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Resident Acting Weird**

I woke up to a knocking at my door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" said an unfamiliar voice. I went over to the door and opened it. It was a brown/white furred cat, she looked like she was checking her nails, I guess more like claws since that's what cats have, and was so into checking them she didn't even notice me open the door.

"Hello?" I said hoping for her to come back to Earth.

"Oh!" she said quickly turning her head at me with a bit of a startle, "Hello there I'm Kitty, newest resident of this lame town, but I see something that may change that." she said giving a weird face, I kinda can't tell what face it is, and it's not an ugly face or mean face she is making just letting you know.

"Um, what? I don't get it."

"Oh don't worry there cutie. I just stopped by to say hello to all the neighbors here, more like had to by the mayor." She said, but I lost focus after she said cutie for bit.

"_Wait did she just call me a cutie? … It's probably just something she says, those um... catchphrases! Ya that's it.' _I thought.

"Hey are you even listening? Snap out of dream land!" she said. I quickly snapped back to her attention.

"O-Oh! Sorry. Well It's nice to meet you too. I'm Brandon."

"Well it's a big pleasure to meet you Brandon, but I think I should go finish greeting the rest of these lazy and crazy hooligans here, but afterwords maybe we can do something, lo- I mean fun! Ya... fun." she said. I looked at her a bit stern, but agreed.

"Sure, sounds nice. Maybe I could bring some friends and we can all hang out."

"O-Oh... um... sure I guess... well um see you later!" she said going of a bit with a little sprint, but slowed to walking again.

_'That's one weird neighbor'_ I thought closing the door to change and get ready for the day.

I went outside and noticed Skye sitting under a tree reading a book. I slowly walked over hoping she wouldn't hear me and hid behind the tree. I got down low and quickly came out from behind the tree and gave Skye a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweety" I said.

"Brandon! Oh, you startled me there for a sec." Skye said getting a quick breath. I chuckled a little and helped her up off the ground.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"A new neighbor just stopped by at my house and wanted to see if I wanted to do something today with her and I agreed and asked her if I could bring some friends along so I wanted to ask if you wanted to join in."

"Well I'll be glad! Maybe me and her could talk about nail polish and some boy bands we may like and dislike, and some clothing fashions!" She said cheerfully.

"Um... ya. I guess, if you girls like talking about that stuff to each other." I said sheeply

"We should bring some other friends! How 'bout... Rosie and Chief?"

"Sure, sounds good then. I don't know when to meet so we will just have to find her in a little bit."

"OK then well I gotta get home and get ready then! See you later Brandon!" she said giving me a quick kiss before leaving.

I walked down to the cafe to get my daily coffee and just happened to notice Chief and Rosie sitting, drinking their coffee.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down with them.

"Hey there Brandon!" Rosie said cheerfully.

"Hey man." Chief said smiling

"Hey have you guys seen the new resident yet? She wanted me to hang out with her today and I was going to bring some friends, Skye is already coming and she wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." I said.

"What do you think dear?" Chief asked Rosie.

"We should go! Besides, don't want poor Brandon here to be the only guy there." Rosie said.

"Alright then, we will come too." Chief said.

"Alright well I don't exactly know when to meet her so when were done we should go get Skye and find um... what was her name... Kitty!" I said and they agreed. We talked and we all finished our mocha's and coffees and headed to Skye's house to she was about to come find us, then we went to find Kitty.

"Hey Kitty!" I called for her, she looked like she was looking around for us and spotted us when we shouted for her.

"Well hello there again. I see you brought your... friends." Kitty said.

"Yep. We should all hang out at the forest! Maybe play some good old fashion hide and seek!" Skye said pointing at the forest nearby.

"Um... Sounds good to me. We should play hide and seek." Kitty said. We all went into the forest and went towards the bench.

"So who is going first?" Chief asked looking at everyone showing he doesn't want to be it.

"How about Skye?" Kitty said shooting her head at Skye.

"OK. I ain't good at hiding anyways so maybe looking for you guys will give me some hints!" Skye said and so we all went and hid.

I hid behind a tree probably twenty feet south from Skye, but all the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and got startled and turned around really fast to find Kitty behind me.

"I can't find a nice spot where it isn't so thick with snow, mind if I hide here with you?" Kitty asked.

"Sure, but stay low, I'll watch if she comes." I said.

"But why can't I look too? It's not like we are THAT visible."

"Hrmm... fine." I said. And I heard Skye just finishing her counting and headed north, typical to start searching in the area in the direction your facing.

"He he, she will never find us if she starts up that way away from us." Kitty said giggling.

"Oh, but she is a good finder so keep on the look out behind me." I said.

"But she is going the other way so why not relax." She said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Come on, she isn't around so why not relax." she said leaning closer to me.

"Um, please stop what your doing, this is kinda uncomfortable with me right now." I said hoping to make her stop.

"Oh you know you like it." she said touching her nose with mine. I started to sweat a little.

"Um, this is really unnecessary right now, please back away."

"Your a so cute, I like you."

"Um, I like you as a friend, but I'm not liking this right now... please back up a bit."

"Oh, but friends isn't what I'm thinking of right now."

"Wait wh-what!?" I said and before I knew it, she kissed me! I tried nudging her away, but she wouldn't stop! She leaned in so much she knocked me down.

"Oh silly me, I knocked you down. But I could enjoy this like this." she said kissing me again,

_'What is with me and girls!? I just don't get it! Is it my looks, my talking style... Wait! I got to get her off before Skye comes!' _I thought. I pushed her up a little bit so our lips wouldn't touch, but before I could tell Kitty to stop and tell I was already taken I heard a sob in the distance and looked to see Skye trembling and crying.

"H-how could you? I t-thought you loved me!? *sniff* you cheating jerk!" Skye said running off crying.

"W-wait! Skye it isn't what it looks like!" I shouted hoping she heard me.

"Well now she is gone, we can have more fun." Kitty said.

"No! Look what you've done! I don't think this "Friendship" can even happen at the lowest level of friendship right now..." I said taking her off me and getting up. I ran as fast as I could after Skye and hoped to clear things through with her. I finally caught up to her before she got into her house.

"Skye wait! Please listen!" I said trying to stop her from getting her keys out.

"What!? You were kissing her while you knew I was around! How could you do this to me!" she yelled.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"I don't believe you. Your just saying that so you can have me and her. You heart breaker!"

"I'm not lying! Your the only one I can trust on anything and everything. I wouldn't ever leave you! I love you Skye."

"Suck up..." she said getting her keys out with tears running down her eyes.

"Skye... please... if you enter that house and leave me... I will stay in my house to keep you from seeing this 'heartless' face forever." I said. She just stood there staring at me. She soon unlocked her door and slammed it on me and locked it. I looked down at my feet and walked to my house. I unlocked my door and entered my house, closing the door and sliding down till I sat with my head in my legs.

"Skye, why do you not see it that I love you and wouldn't leave you." I said to myself. I went to my bed and just laid there the entire day hoping Skye would come back, but nothing happened and it was late so I just went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Moving on**

I stayed up late for almost two weeks (Even missing the New Year Celebration) keeping the promise I told her I would do. People kept knocking on my door and asking if I was OK and what I was doing, all I did was tell them I was OK and leave it as that. I was running low on food to only two of the three main meals each day so I thought of getting some pears from a pear tree near my house.

_'It shouldn't hurt to go grab some when It's only three feet away right?' _I thought. I slightly opened the door and peeked out to check the area for anyone. _'No one is around, better do this quick'_ and I grabbed a basket and quickly ran to the tree and grabbed any pear I seen even if they were rotten, I could just throw those out, and run back inside. I grabbed about maybe fourteen pears (I had a nice size basket for the pears) until I heard Skye's voice as she was talking about me, but she wasn't talking to me though. I turned around to find her and another wolf next to her (must be a new resident since I locked myself in my house) and heard her say something that made me feel like I had no heart, so hard to my face that I couldn't feel my heart brake to nothingness.

"See that thing over there Lobo? Don't hang with people like him dear." Skye said pointing at me.

"Don't worry babe I wouldn't ever hang with people that would break my dear's heart." Lobo said giving Skye a kiss on the cheek.

_'S-s-she is dating someone else now!?,' _I thought as I quickly ran back inside my house and locked the door._ '… I guess I shouldn't have agreed to Kitty's hangout session I wouldn't be in this mess... she was strange before even "hanging" with her. I guess there's no choice, but to move on... but I'm not breaking my promise. I'm staying in this house no matter how long I may have to stay in here' _I thought. I was soon interrupted from my thoughts from a knock on my door, _'Ugh why do people keep knocking'_

"I'm OK still..." I said hoping for who ever it was to leave.

" It's Kitty... I need to tell you something..." Kitty said sounding desperately.

_'No no no no no no no no! Above all means why did the person, Animal, either way, behind the door be her!' _I thought thinking of what to say quickly to get her to leave. _'maybe something to make her feel guilty of what she did without slapping her to hard with harshness.' _I thought quickly thinking of something and soon blurting out what ever I could think of. "What now, gonna make another move again?" I said hoping it wasn't to harsh.

"That's the thing, I'm sorry... can I come in?"

_'Are you serious... ugh.' _, "Come in..." I said opening the door.

"Thanks..." she said walking to my couch and sit. I closed the door and sat down next to her... it was the only other spot in my living room to sit OK? "I'm sorry for ruining what happened with you and Skye, I should have never been so forward without getting to know you first. You were just so cute looking. I didn't even know you and her were even together at the time. I am really sorry."

"I kinda understand what your saying, but I can't except your apology."

"I understand. I ruined you two and now she is with someone else which will make it harder to get her back."

"Oh please don't tell me that..." I said lowering my head grumbling a little.

"Sorry... You know you can't stay in this house forever? Your going to have to move on."

"... and if I do, that doesn't mean you can make a 'move' on me."

"I know, don't worry."

"... Well I need to go get food, I'm low." 

"OK, I'll go then." Kitty said getting up. I got up as well and put me coat and put my hood up as for Kitty she just left my house.

I went outside and headed for mainstreet, but before I got there I seen Skye and Lobo which made me walk faster and I kept my head low. I entered Super T&T and got food and some new furniture. I then then headed for the Able Sisters and bought some new clothing because some got worn. I left the store and headed for the bench near the ledge.

"I just need to let it all go, remove the stress and just sit back." I said to myself.

"Remove what stress?" a voice said above me that made me fall out of my seat.

"GAH! Oh... hello, it's nothing sorry. Didn't mean to disrupt you." I said picking up the scattered groceries.

"It's OK, here let me help you. My name is Lily."

"Thanks. I'm Brandon." I said. Lily is another human like me, long black hair and a red dress checkered with blue in a diamond formation. "So when did you get here?"

"I just moved about three days ago with my boyfriend Jake, we needed to move away from our town because the town was too dull. I mean the mayor had a beauty ordinance where we have to wear the weekly clothing and it got annoying and kept draining our housing funds."

"Well that sucks, luckily your in a ordinance free town." I said getting up, grabbing the last item off the ground.

"Ya, you should meet my boyfriend later."

"Sure. Well I gotta get going."

"OK, I'll see you later." Lily said heading for Able Sisters as I headed for my house.

I opened my door and flipped out to find Chief sitting on my couch watching TV.

"WHA-WHAT THE!? Chief!? How did you get in my house!?" I asked catching a bag I almost dropped.

"I have my ways."

"Now I'm afraid to sleep now..." I said putting my bags down on my table. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Ha ha... Oh ya! I thought you were still locked in your house so I came to tell you to move on. I thought you weren't opening the door so I kinda got in secretly to find you weren't even home so I waited for you to get back."

"... Um... well I have moved on, but you really had to wait in my house?"

"Well hey, not my fault you got the most comfortable furniture in this town."

"Where's Rosie?" I said looking around my house, hoping not for another surprise heart attack from another person breaking into my house.

"Oh me and her needed some time apart so we thought of hanging with our own friends for a day or two, also why I'm here."

"You could have just walked out of my house like nothing happened and try to find me."

"Heh, ya... should have thought of that.

"And don't forget there's Roald and Lucky.

"But I haven't heard or talked to you in weeks man! You were so depressed."

"OK, I guess that makes sense, but next time, just call me instead of breaking into my house... oh and I'm gonna call nook for a new lock, kinda creepy if you can break into my house."

"Well don't get such an easy to pick lock." Chief said smirking

"Oh shut up." I said annoyed. "Let's go get Roald and Lucky and head to the Island and play some games.

"Sounds like a plan." Chief said getting up turning off the TV. Me and Chief went and grabbed Roald and Lucky and headed for the Island. We all payed our own fee for the trip and we were off. Kapp'n sang his song before Chief got annoyed and told Kapp'n to stop, kinda ticked Kapp'n off for making him stop. We soon headed to the Island before we realized we took the wrong trip.

"Um... Roald, did you tell Kapp'n to go on the Island alone?" I asked.

"Um no, I told him going with others because I am with you guys." Roald said.

"Well you messed up, because others mean with other people from around the world." Chief said looking at all the people on the island. The Island is much greater than the typical Town owned Island.

"This is a lot of people, we need to go back." Lucky said.

"Can't, the next boat here back to town won't come for another two and a half hours." I said looking at the brochure Kapp'n gave me for the 'Others' island. Everyone grumbled and got mad.

"Now what?" Roald asked.

"Let's try to have fun here while we can. Try not to get noticed to much." I said looking carefully at a lot of the people staring at us because of the grumbles the other guys made. We all heard giggling from behind us and we all turned around to find four girls walking up to us.

"Hello there handsome's." one of the girls said giggling, this one was a penguin, who seemed to be eying Roald

"What are you four doing here?" another one said giggling as well, this one was a wolf who is eying Chief.

"Having a nice time? Hope so." the third one said smirking, this one was a bunny eying lucky.

"Better enjoy the island's best view while it lasts." the last one said smiling. And this one was a human with a sparkling blue tank (Literally with glitter) with a red rose on it with blue shorts eying me. Typical.

"Um... what?" Lucky said looking very confused.

"Why don't you boys come with us for a nice relaxation on the beach." The wolf said smiling towards Chief."

"Um, taken!" Chief said backing up nervously.

"Aw at least hang with us." the wolf said walking next to Chief who was starting to sweat a little.

"Um we are all kinda busy, not really wanting to do these things with ya girls, sorry." I said

"I'll do it!" Roald said running over to the girls.

"Same here!" Lucky said as well."

"Roald! Lucky! We aren't here to be with these girls! We're here to get back home!" I said.

"The boys want what they want." the penguin said hugging Roald from behind making him blush and giggle. I face palmed my face hard at this and just sat down to wait for the next boat.

"Why don't you join with your few friends over here?" the human said smiling coming over sitting down next to me.

"Because I'm not in the mood and I want to go home."

"Aw come on, you'll have some really great fun." she said putting her arms around me.

"Um, please don't hug me." I said trying to move away.

"How about just you and me then, alone on a tour and we will just have some fun since it seems your friends over there are with the others." she said holding me closer.

"Ugh, if it gets you to stop bugging me, but one tour only."

"Three." she said choking me from her hug.

"T-two!" I said still getting choke hugged.

"Deal. Oh and the name's Allison by the way." she said releasing me. I got up and headed to the desk and asked about the different tours we could go to.

"Bug Catching Advanced Tour! I am a great bug catcher." Allison said pointing to the bug catching tour brochure.

"Two tickets to the Bug Catching tour." I said to the tour guider. We both got on the boat to the tour and headed for the Bug Catching Tour Island where for some reason it was only me and her.

"Them people are boring for not coming here, it's so abandoned." Allison said as she took one of the nets Loid gave us.

"Heh, would be a lot better with like five hundred people here right now." I said annoyed I was stuck having to do this stupid tour with her.

"Hey don't be so grumpy because your with me, you'll have fun, trust me."

"If it involves getting this done fast then yes I will be having fun." I said laughing.

"Hmph. Just wait." she said folding her arms.

Tortimer told us the rules and started the timer. I ran in the opposite direction of Allison so I wasn't with her and tried to hide somewhere so she couldn't see me until after the tour ended, but I did try to catch a few bugs, but could never find any.

"Where are all the bugs?" I said looking around as a butterfly flew by my head. "Oh hey a butter-" I said as a net swooped down on my head.

"Oops, sorry. That bug is a nasty little fellow, he's quick." Allison said taking the net off my head.

"Heh by the looks of it, it seems you missed it a million times." I said laughing sheepishly.

"Ha ha, very funny. At least I caught almost thirty bugs already." she said a bit annoyed.

"In less than a minute!? Guess your bug catching skills ain't half bad." I said a bit impressed.

"Unlike your skills?"

"I ain't good with bugs, but with fish though I am a boss." I said looking over to a nearby river.

"Ew... fish are like, really slimy, how can you catch them things?" Allison said looking at me like I'm a weirdo.

"What? You scared?" I said grinning.

"No! I just don't catch fish much, their just weird."

"Heh, whatever." I said starting to walk away.

"Fine then! Next we'll do fishing and see if your fishing "skills" meet like my bug catching skills!" Allison said.

"OK, whatever." I said still walking away. It was a minute left and I could only find about eleven bugs. Time was up and we headed back to the Others Island to head to the next tour when I seen Lucky and Roald in such a gooped up love trance from the two girls.

"Ugh, what do they see in those two that they like so much about." I said with a dull face.

"I don't know, maybe because the girls are cute looking." Allison said throwing her arms around me again hanger her head over my shoulder.

"Eh-hem. Your hugging me again." I said a bit angry.

"So?" 

"Do I even have to respond to that?" I said a bit more angrily.

"Hmph, whatever, I think it would be nice, but you gotta be the dull and boring one." she said taking her hands off me again and folding them.

"Whatever. Dull and boring is what I am."

"I don't really think your dull and boring, I was just exaggerating on how you keep being so negative."

"Sorry, just having a really bad day."

"You got one more tour to do! Don't have to be so mean."

"Not that. Just... something else."

"Oh, well it'll be OK. With every bad turn there's always happiness somewhere for you. My mother would tell me that every time I was sad to cheer me up a little."

"I guess your mother is right." I said giving a little smile.

"That message was always right. But what did happen that made you so down?"

"I... can't say..." I said looking away.

"Come on now, couldn't have been that bad."

"My girlfriend broke up with me OK?" I said sitting down on a chair near me.

"Oh."

"Happy now?"

"Not really, hearing that kinda makes me remember about me and my old boyfriend..." she said sitting down next to me.

"What happened between you two?"

"Well, let's just say he was cheating on me."

"Was it an actual cheating or he looked like he was cheating."

"Oh he cheated alright, he enjoyed it!"

"Huh, well my girlfriend thought I was cheating on her."

"Well why don't you go back to her?"

"Well I tried but she didn't listen, I told her I would lock myself into my house so she couldn't see my "heartless" face. While I was in my house, she got a new boyfriend and now I have almost no chance of getting her back."

"That really sucks. I guess you don't have to do that second tour like I said."

"Hey, I made a deal and I'll keep the deal." I said shrugging with a small smile.

"Seem like you do it with all your deals and promises." Allison said giggling.

"I'm a guy of my word."

"Alright then, come on. You pick this time though."

"No no you still have to pick."

"You sure?"

"Deal's a Deal."

"OK then, the Fishing Catching Advanced Tour. Two Tickets please." Allison asked the tour guider.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I want to see how you do with fishing like I said."

"It's like you with bug catching, but with fishing."

"Really?"

"Ya, the most fish I caught in about a minute was twenty-seven fish."

"Well then let's see what else there is. Wow, really crappy ones..."

"Let me see... wow, never seen more boring ones. Too bad Ore Hunt isn't for another hour.

"Hey ain't your towns boat arriving soon?"

"Oh! Your right! It was kinda fun hanging with you." I said smiling.

"Same here. I don't know if you come here often, but before you go I wanna ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You wouldn't mind coming back here next week?"

"I guess it wouldn't mind. I'll make sure not to have anything planned."

"Great!" she said hugging me. "Oh wait! Sorry I didn't mean to hug you." she said soon letting go.

"It's fine. Alright guys let's go our boats about to leave!" I said shouting after Roald, Lucky and Chief.

"GOOD! HELP!" Chief yelled running towards me while the wolf was attached to him like hugging him.

"Freya! Come on, you heard him. He is taken!"

"Sorry, he is just such a cutey I couldn't possible stay away." Freya said letting go of Chief frowning

"Roald, Lucky! Let's go!" I shouted towards the two still love struck in their trance.

"Aw. OK Roald let's go. See you later girls." Lucky said waving to the girls who started giggling. We got on our boat back to town and it was about time for all of us to head home. When I went into my house I plopped right on my bed and for once got some sleep.


End file.
